


A Good Rubbin'

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [60]
Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt it was below him, undignified, but he could not deny that it was exactly what he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Rubbin'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of _Inuyasha_ or _Bleach._

* * *

He remained completely still, nodding at appropriate times as the other shinigami relayed his message. He managed to keep his face stoic, unmoved by the information, but he wanted to twitch  _so_  badly. Instead, he began to tap his foot in annoyance, and the other shinigami stiffened, obviously getting the hint. However, his mind was not on the suddenly stuttering shinigami.

What in the  _world_  did that woman think she was doing!

Her hands were soft. But, damn it, now was not the time for her to be touching him. He had raised his spiritual pressure so the other shinigami could not detect her, but she clearly wanted to make things difficult. Clearly, because her tender touch threatened to make him melt beneath her hands, though he stiffened a bit more.

Damn Rangiku for suggesting such a thing. He had known it was a bad idea to listen to her. Yet he had, thinking that it could not hurt to get a little attention when his frustration rose. His eyebrow twitched, because he was going to make sure he got Rangiku back for this. It was a shame he could not kill her.

It was all Rangiku's fault—plain and simple.

His back straightened a bit more when her touch intensified. He could feel his focus falling away from the shinigami before him and settling on the pleasure shooting through his body. He wanted to melt into the seat as her touch became more forceful, but immediately stopped himself from doing so. It would be childish and immature to do so over something so simple, especially in front of a shinigami beneath him.

Feeling his eyes beginning to droop, he turned the expression into a glare very quickly. The shinigami caught beneath his heated stare practically paniced, but he paid him no mind. He hated to admit it, but he  _really_  did not want her to stop. She was forcing him onto unforgivable ground, true, but he was beginning to  _really_  hope she did not stop touching him. Her hands were so soft, even through the fabric of his kimono, and he  _loved_  it.

"U-um, Hit—"

"You may leave," he replied in response. He did not watch the other shinigami leave, his eyes focused ahead of him. Then, as he distantly heard the door slide closed, he pressed his foot against the ground and pushed his chair backward. He easily pulled his lower body and the woman from beneath his desk.

Instantly her eyes snapped to his and she glared. He was almost surprised, because he had never known a fourth squadron member to show such animosity. He had not seen one that showed such a large temper. "You know," she growled, "it is rather rude to shove people into small spaces."

"Do  _you_  know," he replied with a question, "that it is you duty to follow the orders of your superiors?" There was simply no way he was going to keep the subject on himself. He had done nothing wrong. If anyone had, it was her for doing such a thing to him while he was supposed to be paying attention.

She appeared almost guilt ridden when he mentioned not following orders. However, with a blush staining her face, she said, " _Oh_ , do forgive me, Hitsugaya-taichou, but you appeared so tense. I thought it might help."

Anger appeared in his eyes and he almost wanted to stomp his foot. "Well, it didn't!" he scowled. How dare she think touching him would help while he was underneath the stare of someone who could quickly open his fat mouth? Of course, he could have easily threatened the other shinigami, but it would have been rather hard with her turning his brain to goo.

"Don't get snippy with me!" she snapped. "I was only doing my job!"

"How so?" he asked harshly.

"You sent for someone, you should know!" Her voice rose, her temper showing as she leaned upward into his face. "You asked for someone who could help you with the frustration and tense muscles, and I was doing  _just_  as you requested! Or is that not good enough for you, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"I  _told_  you to stay quiet and hidden!" he replied angrily. If she proved to be anymore trouble than she was worth—

"I'm not your lapdog!" she spat.

"I never said you were!" he yelled.

"Well, good!" came her intelligent reply.

Frustrated with her, Hitsugaya Toshiro put his face into his hand. He then ran his fingers through his white hair as he glared angrily at her. She should have just listened to his order and this would have never happened. He would not have raised his voice, which he was sure someone had heard, and he could have been enjoying the motions of her hands  _now_.

He wanted to yell, stomp his foot like a child no matter how undignified the act was, and kick her out. However, the feel of her hands still pressing against his thighs halted the idea. Such  _soft_  hands. His traitorous body wanted to feel them again, no matter how much more stress she had given him. And, damn it, he was not going to deny himself the pleasure when he needed it the most.

"Get back to work," he snapped, barely glancing at her from the corner of his eye. However, he was pleased when she rose and sighed in silent agreement. Already he was beginning to relax, especially when she rounded his chair and placed her hands on his shoulders. His traitorous body knew the pleasure she would bring him and even if he had to put up with her for a little longer he would get it.

"Alright," she agreed, wondering why she  _always_  got the stubborn cases. "Lets start again, shall we? My name is Kagome, Hitsugaya-taichou." She paused, before adding, "And it is  _very_  clear to me why you need a nice, good rubbin'."

Hitsugaya Toshiro stiffened under her hands, as other physical activities came to mind with her words. He shut his eyes, trying to forget them, even as he lost himself to the feel of her hands releasing the tension from his aching muscles. However, her choice of words had been terrible and the thoughts would not leave his head.

 _Damn her_.

_-Fin_


End file.
